Carlos and the perfect girl
by Biebaholic
Summary: What would happen if Carlos met the perfect girl? Is she really perfect? What happened to her? And more importantly, who is she? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So, here's the first chapter of my new story. I hope ya'll like it! Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

Jordan's POV

"Here is your coffee Gustavo" I say, handing the man the coffee he ordered. I take a sip of the hot chocolate I ordered. He thanks me and turns to the piano. I've been working for Gustavo for 6 months now, and he's actually nice to me. It might have been because of my past, or maybe Kelly, his other assistant, got to him. I run errands for Gustavo while Kelly helps him with his latest project, Big Time Rush.

"Gustavo, when am I going to meet these "dogs" of yours?" I ask him. I always seem to miss them, leaving before they arrive and coming in after they leave. When he answers never, I pout. "Why?" I don't see why he won't let me at least watch them sing. "Because! I don't need these dogs distracted even more." he tells me. I roll my eyes and take another sip of my hot chocolate. Gustavo has been protective of me ever since he adopted me last year.

"When I say so, that's when." he shouts after I give him a look. I open my mouth but shut it when I hear screaming coming from the hall. I turn around and see the faces of Big Time Rush. "Dogs! This is my assistant, Jordan." Gustavo tells them. I smile at the boys and wave. Mr. Eyebrows steps forward, "I'm Kendall" he smiles at me, his bright green eyes shining. "Aw! You got dimples!" I exclaim, reaching up and poking one. Kendall raises an eyebrow and I blush. "Sorry, I like dimples." A boy with Justin Bieber type hair steps up, takes my hand, and flashes me a dazzling smile. "I'm James." Wow, he's cute. "Logan" a short, brown haired boy smiles at me, his brown eyes staring at me. He lets go of my hand, blushing. A boy of Hispanic decent bounces toward me and wraps his arms around me. Shocked, I stand still. After a second, I smile and hug back. He smells like cinnamon and something else I can't place. He steps back and my breath is taken away. Ay caramba he's cute!

He looks Latino, with big chocolate brown eyes and brownish colored hair. His skin is dark, making me look even whiter next to him. His perfect white teeth seem like they're sparkling. He's wearing a black short sleeved hoodie and his skinny jeans are hugging his hips tightly, showing off all the right things. The thing that I notice the most (besides how hot he is) is the shiny black hockey helmet that's sitting on top of his head. "Hi, I'm Carlos." I blink before smiling at him. "I'm Jordan. It's nice to meet ya'll." I greet the four attractive guys. After a moment, it finally makes since why my dad called them dogs when they walked, err, ran in. "Oh! Ya'll must be Big Time Rush!" I exclaim. James nods his head excitedly, "Yeah! Are you a fan?" Kendall asks me. "I don't know, I've never heard any of your songs. Gustavo won't let me. But I'm sure ya'll rock." I assure them.

Carlos's POV

I look at Jordan as she talks to Kendall. Her eyes are bright blue, and her brown makeup makes her eyes look smokey. Her blonde hair is wavy all around her heart shaped face. She has a cute button nose and thin lips that are covered with a pink gloss that makes her lips shiny. She has a yellow shirt on with a really short white ruffled skirt and a brown belt. She has on brown cowboy boots that are kind of dirty, making me believe she wears them a lot.

Jordan catches my eye and we look at each other silently for a while. After a moment, Jordan looks away. Disappointed, I watch her look at Gustavo. "Can I go now? Please?" she asks, giving him puppy dogs eyes that give the Knight family a run for their money. Gustavo sighs, "I guess so. Just be back here tomorrow morning." Whoa, Gustavo being nice? That's new. Jordan smiles, "Thank you Daddy!" she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Daddy? Wait, what? "Daddy?" the guys and I exclaim. "Yes, Jordan is my daughter. Now, please, get in the booth. Griffin wants the song finished by 2." A glance at Logan's watch tells me that it's about 9 now. "Wait, Griffin is coming?" Jordan asks. "I'm already here!" Griffin announces, appearing out of thin air. He seems to do that often. "Uncle Griffin!" Jordan runs to the man and gives him a hug. "Hi princess." the man says, hugging Jordan. "So boys, where's my song?" We look at each other, the same thought running through each of our minds.

_This is going to be a long, long day_

* * *

Jordan's POV

I sigh as I sink into a pool chair. After leaving the studio I went home and changed into a bathing suit and a cover-up and hit the palm woods pool. I look around the pool at all the 'future famous' people who want to be actors or singers or directors. My eyes linger on the Big Time Rush boys, or as my father likes to call them, the "dogs". I let out a small laugh as Carlos jumps into the pool, soaking everyone within a 3 mile radius. "It's not nice to stare you know." I jump, not expecting anyone to catch me. I turn and see a girl about 10 or 12 years old standing in front of me. "Jordan right?" I nod, wondering how she knows my name. "I'm Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister." I nod my head again and smile. "Nice to meet you." She opens her mouth to answer but is cut off by someone yelling "Hey Jordan!" I turn and see Carlos getting out of the pool. He grabs a towel and starts walking over to where I'm sitting. "Have fun." Katie winks and walks away. I blush.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?" I ask the attractive male. He stands in front of me, water dripping off his golden body. A drop of water runs down his chest and down his stomach, running over his almost there six pack. I blink a couple times and shift in my seat. It suddenly got really hot out. "Um. Sit down." I offer, moving over to make room for him to sit next to me. "Thanks. So what's up? You enjoying the sun" He asks me. The pool chair is big, but not super big, so Carlos' leg is leaning against mine, his arm brushing against mine every so often. "Oh yeah." I nod. "I'm seriously in love with summer. We're getting married, didn't you know that?" He laughs, the sound quickly becoming my favorite sound.

"No, but really, summer is my favorite season. I hate winter, but I think the feeling is mutual. We just don't get along. Carlos laughs again, his eyes crinkling up a bit. "You don't like snow?" He asks me. My nose crinkles up at the thought of the nasty white stuff. "No way. I hate the cold. But I do like ice skating." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow, "How does that work?" I shrug my shoulder and chuckle, "I'm not really sure." "Why is summer your favorite season? You know, besides the warmth and lack of snow." He turns onto his side, resting one hand on his hip. He looks like a playboy model when he lays like that. "Um, I can't really explain it. I just love summer. I love the sun and the warmth. Back home I literately spend my whole life outside. From the time I woke up to the time I went to bed I would be outside. My parents had to force me to come inside and eat. They finally realized that bringing my meals outside would be easier than trying to get me to come inside and eat them. My whole life is outside. Back home, the sun was out all the time. Except when it was raining. The coldest it got was about 60 degrees, so in the winter I was wearing short sleeve shirts and flip flops to school."

Carlos laughs, "What did you do outside all that time?" I smile, remembering all the fun times I had back home. "I would climb trees, ride four wheelers, go swimming, ride my bike, go swimming, have bond fires at night, go swimming, play with my dogs and hang out with friends. My neighbor lived on a farm, so when my friends were busy, I would go over there and work. I made a deal with Timmy, that was his name; I would milk the cows, collect the eggs, feed the pigs, sheer the sheep or do whatever needed to be done and he would let me have one of his horses. I was about ten when we made the deal. I picked one of his horses that were for sale and I named him Star because he had a white star on his forehead. I would spend hours taking care of that horse; brushing him, cleaning his hooves, cleaning his stall out and riding him. I was a damn good rider too. But once my parents died and Gustavo adopted me, I had to move away from my life on the farm. Now, I'm lucky if I even see a horse out here." I tell him.

"Wow. I, uh, don't know what to say." He admits. I laugh, "It's fine. I miss home, but this is my home now I guess. When I get older I'm going to move back home and buy a farm." He nods his head. "Where is 'home' exactly?" He wonders. "Conway. It's in Horry County, part of Myrtle Beach. So South Carolina." I explain. "Oh cool. So you lived right on the beach." I nod my head. "Pretty much. We had a lot of land and if you walk straight back, you go down a hill and if you cross the road, you're on the beach. It's really cool 'cause you could see the beach from my room." I explain.

Unknown POV

As the two teenagers talk, no one notices a girl watching them, her eyes narrowed and hands clenched into fists, planning revenge on the wannabe pop star for stealing her boyfriend.

* * *

So? What do you guys think? I went back and fixed the spelling and grammar mistakes. I also went back and added some details and crap like that. Let me know what you think! :) Remember that I own nothing! And also, remember that if any of ya'll have any ideas or suggestions, you can always drop a message in my inbox and I'll try to use your suggestion if I like it. Thanks! From now on, when I put outfits in the author notes, I'm always going to use polyvore. So you can check out my polyvore for outfits for upcoming chapters. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

So, you guys still with me?.. anyone? Oh hi! What's up? You ready for chapter two? Well so am I :) let's get this out of the way first..

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad face.. I only own my character Jordan and the plot and ideas. Speaking of ideas, if any of you guys have ideas for a chapter, just drop me a review! Or DM me. Thanks! On to chapter two!

* * *

Carlos's POV

"Dude are you sure you don't wanna hang with us?" Kendall asks me. It's been about three days since I last saw Jordan at the pool. Between Gustavo's insane dance practices and Jordan's make up work for school, it's been hard to hang out with her. But she's coming over in a bit to hang out. "No, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna chill here. Play some video games, eat some corn dogs. The usual." After making sure I was seriously going to be fine, James and Kendall leave for the ice rink. I lay on the couch and watch some TV. After one episode of SpongeBob, my phone goes off, alerting me that I have a text message. I grab my phone and smile, Jordan's name on the screen sending tingles throughout my body. Hey 'Los! I'll be there in 10. I had some last minute Math. Ick! :P I laugh. _Kay. Be careful! See you in 10!_ I respond. Jordan had a bunch of work to do in order to catch up to us for school. 'The one think I hate about school? You miss one day or transfer schools and you're screwed! It's like you've been gone for a year' I laugh, remembering what Jordan said to me after finding out how much make up work she had to do. The guys and I just laughed, but assured her that it wouldn't be that bad and we were here if she ended up needing help. So far, Logan had to help her with AP Chemistry. Yuck. But I guess she's all caught up now and is ready for our junior year at the Palmwoods. My phone vibrates in my hand and I look at the screen. :D I chuckle and shake my head. She's such a dork.

True to her word there's a knock on the door ten minutes later. Jordan walks in smiling, wearing an outfit that really should be illegal. Her black shirt is cut short showing off a patch of sun kissed skin with some sort of belly button ring showing. Her shirt says '1986 love pink' on in in silver. It's very shiny. She's got her Kenny Chesney dog tag on around her neck like always and she's wearing short denim shorts that make her legs look ten miles long, especially with her high heels she's wearing. She's carrying a pink purse with her. "Hey 'Los. What's up?" I smile at the beautiful women, "Nothing. Just chillin'. You?" She shrugs her shoulders and lays on the couch, swinging her legs so they land in my lap. "Nothin." I roll my eyes, "Exciting." She nods her head agreeing with me.

* * *

Jordan's POV

My eyes flutter closed as Carlos runs his fingers over my ankles lazily. "That feels really good." I tell him. He laughs. "I didn't know you have a tattoo." I raise my leg foot and look at the tattoo. "Oh. Yep. It's a shamrock." I inform the Spanish boy. "'Cause, you know, I'm Irish." He nods his head and I rest my foot on his lap again. "I also have one on my finger." I make an 'okay' motion with my left hand and show him the inside of my middle finger. "It's a cross." I tell him matter-of-factly. "I can see that." He says laughing at me. "Why'd you get them?" I look at the cross thoughtfully. "Well the Shamrock 'cause I'm Irish. And it was simple and easy for a fifteen year old to get when she's sitting on some random man's lap on the back of a truck. Don't ask." I say, noticing his weird look. "I got the cross so I remember never to give up on God and never to lose faith. And it was easy to hide." He laughs. "Did you get that one while you were in the back of a truck?" I mock-glare at Carlos. "No! I got it on an airplane." I say. "Oh my god." He laughs and I grin. "So, what do you want to do? I'm bored." Carlos whines. I think for a moment before I grin. "Come on. We're going to the mall."

"Hey guys, what's up? It's Jordan and Carlos from Big Time Rush. So, we're really bored and we decided to hit up the mall and do some crazy sh-stuff. And we're going to video tape it all for you. So come on!" I get out of the car and lock it. I make sure my hat is straight and enter the mall, Carlos right on my heels. We head over to the sports store and I buy a huge tent, marshmallow sticks, a bag of marshmallows and two sleeping bags while Carlos video tapes me. Then I go over to homey things and buy an electric fireplace before heading to the middle of the store. While Carlos keeps watch, I set up the tent and sleeping bags before turning on the fireplace. Carlos sits next to me and we pretend to roast marshmallows for a while. I make sure the camera is recording and hidden well but if the time comes, I can grab it and run.

"Hey! What are you kids doing!" I look up and notice a huge security guard making his way towards us. "Run!" I say before getting up and running away. I check behind me and make sure Carlos is following me before heading into a random store. Carlos slips the camera into his pocket and follows me into the store. "Think we lost him?" Carlos asks me. I poke my head out of the store and look around before nodding. "Yeah, I think so." Carlos breathes a sigh of relieve and pulls the camera out of his pocket and hands it to me. I record Carlos as he climbs up on one of those stand things that the mannequins are on and poises with one hand on his hip and he gets a really weird look on his face before holding still. I watch as a little girl and her mom walk by and the mom pauses to look at some skirts that are located right next to where Carlos is standing. The little girl looks at Carlos and walks up to him. She reaches out to touch him and Carlos moves, efficiently scaring the little girl. She screams, causing the mom to come running. "Mommy that statue moved!" The mom just laughs, "No sweetie, you're just seeing things. Now come on." The mom picks up the little girl and walk away. As soon as the two are out of sight, Carlos and I start laughing. "That was horrible!" I tell him. Carlos shrugs his shoulders, "I know." He says.

We then walk into best buy and I walk up to one of the assistants. "Do you have any TVs that only play in Spanish?" I ask him. Carl, as his name tag says, looks at me weirdly. "Uh, no we don't. There's an option on the TV to change the language to Spanish, but we don't have any TVs that play only in Spanish." I look at him with an angry look on my face and start yelling in Spanish. "¡Qué! ¿Qué tipo de tienda es esto! Necesito tener un televisor que sólo juega en español!" The poor boy looks at me with a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish." He tells me. "Oh, in modo che non parla spagnolo? Che ne dite di italiano? Huh? Hai capito adesso?" That just scares Carl even more. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi avez-vous peur? Je ne suis pas fou! Aw vous regarde. Vous n'avez aucune idée que tout cela est une blague, pensez-vous? Ce qui se passe sur youtube et les gens vont probablement penser que je suis stupide ou quoi, mais je n'aime pas!" I grab Carlos's hand and pull him towards the exit and scream "vale nunc!" before leaving.

After almost getting kicked out for 'disturbing the peace' we decide to head back to my house to hang out. I grab my laptop and plug in my camera, uploading the video to my computer. I edit the video and upload it to Youtube. After it's uploaded, I copy the link and log onto Twitter. Hey guys. Me and carlosgarciaBTR had some fun today. Check out this video we took! After posting the link I close my laptop and set it on the table next to my bed. "Carlos, what are you doing?" I wonder as I look at Carlos. He stops pretending to play with my guitar and grins sheepishly at me. "Nothing." I laugh and he hands me my guitar. "Well alright then." I say as I set my guitar on the stand. "I worry about you sometimes…"

* * *

So, let me know what you think!

Translations:

The first one was in Spanish. The translation is 'What! What kind of store is this! I need a TV that plays only in Spanish!'

The second one was in Italian. The translation is 'Oh, so you don't speak Spanish? How about Italian? Huh? Do you understand me now?'

The last one was in French and it translates to 'What's wrong? Why are you scared? I'm not crazy! Aw look at you. You have no idea that this is all a joke, do you? This is going on youtube and people are probably going to think I'm stupid or something but I don't care!'

I don't know if the translations are correct because I got them off Google Translate lol. Let me know what you think in a review. If you want to check out the outfits in any of the chapters, I have a profile on Polyvore. I'll put the link on my profile, but all outfits are under 'biebaholic21'. Let me know if you can't find it.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing:(

* * *

Jordan's POV

"So where are the others?" I ask Carlos. It's unusually quiet in the apartment, but I'm not complaining. "James and Kendall went to the ice rink and I have no idea where Logan is to be honest." I nod my head and cross my foot at the ankles. Carlos is still running his fingers along my ankles and it feels amazing. I pull out my phone and log onto Twitter. "Whoa, nice phone." Carlos comments. I have the newest IPhone, the IPhone 4s and its white with a pink Coach cover. "Tanks." I respond. I log onto Twitter and type out a tweet. Yo justinbieber! You alive? THEN Y U NO TEXT ME? What the hell man? #iloveyou :D Yeah, I'm friends with Justin Bieber. I grew up with him and a couple months after he got discovered, I was adopted again and had to move to South Carolina. Then I was adopted by Gustavo and moved to LA. We've seen each other a couple times since then but it hasn't been the same. My phone vibrates in my hand and I look at the screen to see a tweet from Justin. _justinbieber: __Jordyn_TAYLOR13 I'm sorry shawty. Been busy in the studio working on #BELIEVE. But I have a HUGE surprise for you. I love you too_! The door to the apartment opens and I look behind me and see a women and the girl I saw at the pool standing in the door. "Carlos, who's this?" The woman asks. I smile even though it probably looks like I'm frowning because I'm upside down. I stand up, blinking as I get dizzy. "Whoa, head rush." I mutter. I smile and walk over to the two females. "Hi. I'm Jordan. I'm Gustavo's daughter. It's nice to meet you." I hold out my hand and the older woman takes it, smiling in response. "Hi. I'm Jenifer, Kendall and Katie's mother. You can call me Mama Knight. The boys do. I didn't know Gustavo had a daughter." I nod my head, "Yeah. I'm adopted though." She nods her head and smiles. "This is Katie. Kendall's little sister and my youngest daughter." The younger girl nods her head, "We met yesterday. I'm going down to the pool." I stifle a laugh as Katie walks into her room to change. "Are you staying for dinner Jordan?" I look at Carlos who shrugs his shoulders. "I wasn't planning on it, but if you don't mind I would love to."

* * *

still Jordan's POV

"That was delicious Mama Knight." Logan says as he stands up and starts clearing the table. Mama Knight had made homemade meatloaf and mash potatoes with peas. "Thank you Jordan." I nod my head and stand up to help Logan. "You wash and I'll dry." I say to the almost-pop star. The two of us work in silence for a while, quickly cleaning up the kitchen. I hand Logan the last plate I dried and he puts it away. "Thanks babe." I say, kissing him on the cheek. I walk into the living room, Logan following me. I sit on the couch next to James and look at the TV. "So what are we watching?" I wonder. "The Dark Knight." Kendall informs me. "I love this movie oh my gosh!" I settle on the couch, leaning my head against James' shoulder. James puts his arm around me and I snuggle up to his chest as the movie starts.

* * *

I yawn and stand up stretching. "Alright, I've got to go home before my Dad causes another earthquake today." The guys stand up and hug me goodbye. I bump fists with Katie and hug Mama Knight before turning to Logan. "Oh, Logan, I heard that the science center is showing that monster movie in the Omnimax. Do you wanna go tomorrow?" I ask the smart boy. His eyes light up and he nods his head. "Yeah!" I laugh and nod my head. "Alright. Come over around nine and we can get there early." I wave at them and walk out the door.

* * *

**The next day...**

Drying my hair, I walk over to my dresser to pick out some clothes for the day. It's eight thirty and Logan will be here in about forty five minutes. I open up my dresser and smile. I love my room. Dad recently let me redecorate it and I think it looks amazing. My bedspread is light blue and white with black flowers. The main colors for my room are white and light blue. I have all the basic necessities a room needs plus some cool, extra stuff that I thought my room needed. The door knobs are blue and white polka dots. The chairs are my favorite. They are so fuzzy and soft! My bathroom is pretty epic too. The colors from the bedroom are repeated. It's times like redecorating when I'm glad my Dad is rich and famous. Other times it sucks because paparazzi follow you around.

I pull on my black D.A.R.E crop top and some ripped jeans. I have a lot of crop tops, but when you live in California and it's always hot out, crop tops are a girl's best friend. I also put on my blue Juicy Couture friendship bracelet and slip on my heart necklace. I look down at the bracelet and necklace and smile, remembering when Justin and I bought them. Justin has the pick bracelet but he wears it around his ankle. When I gave Justin the other part of the necklace, the key, I jokingly said that he had the key to my heart. It was cheesy and corny and we laughed a lot after. Of course the paparazzi had seen the matching bracelet and necklace and it took a couple of weeks and many interviews to convince everyone that, no, we are not dating. I also put on my new Juicy Couture charm bracelet. I bought charms for it that are the first letter of each of the boys names. I have a bird and a lightning bolt on it too, along with an elephant, a pair of sunglasses and a roller-skate.

Running a brush through my now dry hair, I hum a song that has been stuck in my head for a long time now. I head into the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth before walking back into my room and putting some flip flops on. I decide not to overdo the makeup and just put some eye shadow on. "Tell me I'm a screwed up mess. That I never listen, listen. Tell me you don't want my kiss. That you need your distance, distance. Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby. If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight, spare me what you think and tell me a lie." I sing softly.

"You didn't tell me you could sing." I jump, resting my hand over my heart. "Jesus Christ Logan. You scared the shit out of me." He laughs and I punch him in the arm gently. "I like your room." He says as he looks around. "Tanks. We better leave now if we want to get there before it gets too crowded." I tell him. I grab my purse, slipping my wallet, camera and phone into it. "Good idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan points at me, laughing so hard tears are streaming down his face. "It's not that funny Logan." I say, taking my hand off the Van de Graaff generator and smooth my hair down. I pull a compact mirror out of my pocket and use the brush that is attached to it. I close the mirror and slip it back into my pocket. "That was really funny." Logan takes my hand and we do the rest of the attractions on the floor. Every once and a while he lets out a small chuckle, causing me to roll my eyes and squeeze his hand. We go through the rest of the attractions, doing some of them two or three times before we leave. "I love this place." I comment as I sit down on the bench on the beach. The center overlooks the El Capitán State Beach and Logan and I decided to walk down to the beach after finishing the center. "Me too. We need to get the guys to come here sometime. I think they would like it." Logan sits on the bench next to me and we sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet and the peacefulness of the almost empty beach. "I kinda want to go swimming." Logan admits. I grin at him and he looks at me weirdly. "What?" I stand up and grab his hand, pulling him towards the car. I pop the trunk open, grabbing the bag I put in there last week. "I knew this would come in handy." I as I hand him his swim suit. He just laughs at me as I pull out my new bathing suit. It's a bikini, with black stripes on the top, along with black stripes across the top half of the bottoms. The other half is dark blue with black strips across the bottom half. The bottom is a skirt and it's just a really cute bathing suit.

Logan's POV

I close the door of the apartment, wincing as it closes loudly. It's after midnight and I really don't want to wake up Mama Knight and have her yell at me for breaking curfew. "Have fun?" I jump, shielding my eyes from the light that is turned on. I smile innocently at Mama Knight. "Logan, do you know what time your curfew is?" I look down at my socked feet, suddenly finding them the most interesting thing ever. "Midnight." I say quietly. "What time is it now?" I sigh and look at the clock on the wall

. "12:45." I mutter. "Are you gonna ground me?" I ask the women. She sighs and shakes her head. "No. This is the first time you've been late. Do it again and I will ground you. Now go to bed." I nod my head and walk towards my room. I slip on my pajamas and climb into bed.

* * *

So,what do you think? Please read and review. Outfits are up on Polyvore so check them out!


	4. Chapter 4

Sup ya'll. You ready for chapter four? I know I am!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you might recognize. I only own my character Jordan and this story idea.

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

"Oohh that's cute." I say to Katie. She's holding up a yellow spaghetti strap top that flairs out at the stomach. "It would look really cute with white leggings too." She tells me as she throws the shirt over her arm. The guys had to go into the studio for some last minute rehearsals so I took Katie to the mall for some girl time. We spend some time in Hollister and check out. I pay for everything, ignoring Katie when she tells me that she can pay. We walk out of the store and into the mall. My phone starts playing the guys' song 'Big Time Rush' and I pull it out of my pocket and check the ID. I smile and answer "Yes Kendall?" I answer. "There's a Palm Woods dance tomorrow, so you two need to look cute." I raise an eyebrow, "So, you're saying that we usually look ugly?" I ask him. I smile and hang up, leaving him stuttering. Katie and I walk into DEB, my favorite dress place, next to Dillard's.

"There are SO MANY cute dresses here!" Katie exclaims, a bunch of dresses in her hand. I smile and chuckle. "I know. Pick out a couple that you like. We can always buy them and wear them later." she nods and walks away. "I like that one." I say as she walks out in a turquoise halter dress. The next one is a simple purple V-neck. Katie models a couple more dresses before heading over and picking out some shoes. I look through some dresses and pick a couple out to try on. I try them on and, after deciding that they wouldn't do, I put them back. "Are you ready to check out?" I ask Katie. She nods her head and grabs the box of shoes in front of her and stands up. "Are you not buying anything?" She wonders. I shake my head, "No. I can't find anything here. I'll have to keep looking." After a few more hours of shopping, I finally find the perfect dress. I drop Katie off at the Palmwoods before heading home to get ready for the dance.

**Carlos's POV**

"So, what's the point of this dance again?" Kendall asks for the third time in less than a minute. "It's a dance. With girls. Who are dressed up. Don't complain." I answer him as I take a sip of water. "Well then, can I complain about this stupid bowtie?" he says, frustrated. "Let me help." James walks over to him and fixes his bowtie for him. "You look good." James says quietly stepping back so he can see Kendall. He blushes, "Thanks." Kendall is wearing a grey button down shirt with a white shirt underneath it. He has on black dress pants and black shoes. James is wearing a black button down shirt and jeans. Logan discarded his usual sweater vest for a grey collared shirt under a white button down shirt, a grey tie, khaki pants and a black belt. I went for a khaki colored vest with grey sleeves and a white shirt under and dark khaki pants. We look pretty good if I say so myself. "Ok, are you guys ready?" Katie's voice rings out. We all turn to her bedroom door and answer her with a yes. The door opens and so do our mouths.

She's wearing a white strapless dress with a silver sparkly belt, silver shoes and earrings. Her blonde hair is pulled to the side and held together with a silver clip. Her hair is curled and she's wearing eye shadow and lip-gloss. "Katie, you look great." Kendall tells her, taking her hand. She blushes, "Thanks big brother. You guys look pretty good." She tells us. Kendall looks at his watch, "Where's Jordan? The dance is about to start." He says. "She told me that she'll meet us there." Katie informs us. "Well let's get going then!" James exclaims before pulling Logan and Kendall out the door.

"Jordan should be here any minute." Katie says as she walks over to us. A couple minutes later Jordan walks in. She looks gorgeous. She's wearing a strapless jade colored dress that's short in the front, stopping a couple inches above her knees, and long in the back with a black belt tied around her chest, just below her breasts with black heels. Her hair is straightened and shiny. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Logan says. I close my mouth and walk over to Jordan. "You look gorgeous Jordan." I tell her. She blushes, "Thanks babe. You look pretty damn good yourself." It's my turn to blush now. "Jordan!" Jordan's eyes light up and she grins, "I'll be back." She tells me before walking over to Camille.

~One hour later~

"Hey how's everybody doing tonight?" I clap along with everyone. Jordan grins, "Great! Well I have a new song I've been working on for a while and if it's okay with you, I'd like to sing it for you." The guys and I cheer loudly, clapping along with everyone else. "Alright, this is Stronger (What doesn't kill you)" The band behind her starts playing.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

**Jordan's POV**

"Thank you. Now, if ya'll are okay with it, I have one more song I'd like to play you." Paul, my guitar player, hands me my guitar and I adjust the microphone. "This is a song I wrote a couple months ago about someone special. I have to say that this is probably one of my favorite songs I've ever written so I really hope you guys like it. This is Your Anything" I fix the capo before playing.

_I bet you lie awake at night_

_Trying to make up your sweet mind_

_Wondering if you'll ever find_

_Just what you want_

_A home-town number one_

_Or a California loaded gun_

_But you know you only get one_

_Or that's what you thought_

_But here's what you've got_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans_

_With the holes in the knees_

_In the bottom of the top drawer_

_I could be your little beauty queen_

_Just a little outta reach_

_Or the girl living next door_

_I'll be your angel giving up her wings_

_If that's what you need_

_I'd give everything to be your anything_

_If you want hard to get_

_If you want..._

_All you have to do is let me know_

_If you want a bumpy ride_

_Or someone with a softer side_

_Either one'll be alright_

_Just let me know_

_Cause this is where it goes_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans_

_With the holes in the knees_

_In the bottom of the top drawer_

_I could be your little beauty queen_

_Just a little outta reach_

_Or the girl living next door_

_I'll be your angel giving up her wings_

_If that's what you need_

_I'd give everything to be your anything_

_It's not like I'm giving up who I am for you_

_but for someone like you it's just so easy to do_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans_

_With the holes in the knees_

_In the bottom of the top drawer_

_I could be your little beauty queen_

_Just a little outta reach_

_Or the girl living next door_

_I'll be your angel giving up her wings_

_If that's what you need_

_If that's what you need_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans_

_With the holes in the knees_

_In the bottom of the top drawer_

_I could be your little beauty queen_

_Just a little outta reach_

_Or the girl living next door_

_I'll be your angel giving up her wings_

_If that's what you need_

_I'd give everything to be your anything_

Carlos's POV

The guys and I cheer for Jordan as she thanks the crowd and heads backstage. I walk over to Jordan, who is now standing by the snacks. "Hey, that was awesome." She smiles, "Thanks." The music slows down noticeably and Jordan's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh I love this song! Do you wanna dance?" She asks me. I nod my head and I take her hand, leading her to the dance floor. After listening to the music for a minute, I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "You like the backstreet boys?" I ask as '_I Want It That Way_' starts playing. "Oh gosh yeah! I grew up listening to them. They were like my childhood." Noticing the look on my face, she quickly explains. "One of my adoptive parents had a daughter that was older than me and she played their music a lot. I guess they kinda stuck with me all these years." I nod my head and smile at her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I place my hands on her hips. We sway back and forth to the music and Jordan lays her head on my shoulder. I can feel her breath on my neck. Her hands are wrapped lazily around my neck and my hands are resting on her back.

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

"You're a good dancer." I say to her. "Thanks. You are too. I guess all those dance practices have paid off." I chuckle and nod my head. "I guess so."

_'Cause I want it that way_

We stay that way for a while, even after a new song starts and people around us start dancing wildly. Jordan pulls away and smiles and I smile back, getting lost in her eyes.

* * *

And scene! How did you guys like this chapter? I liked it:) The first song is by Kelly Clarkson and the second one is by Taylor Swift. I don't own them or their songs. I also don't own The Backstreet Boys or their song "I Want It That Way" Read and review please! Outfits are up on polyvore. Check my profile for the link to my polyvore:)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything :/ Oh, WHO SAW SPIDERMAN! I did and I am obsessed! Andrew Garfield is gorgeous! He's mine by the way ;)

* * *

Jordan's POV

"Jordan! You have a visitor!" I raise an eyebrow and walk downstairs. "Who could possibly.." My eyes widen, "Justin!" I exclaim, running towards him and throwing my arms around his neck. "Hey shawty. I missed you!" He says, hugging me tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy recording and stuff?" I ask him, pulling away from him. Justin shrugs, "I'm done. The album is recorded and shipped out and stuff. Now I have some promotional tours for the album but I wanted to visit you first." He tells me, causing me to smile. "Let's go. I want to hang out before the concert tonight." He tells me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. "Concert?" I ask. Justin nods his head, "Yeah, the first concert is here in LA. Oh, that reminds me. Open the glove compartment." I follow his instructions and inside is a Justin Bieber dog tag that he autographed. I put it around my neck and grin. "Thanks Jay." "That's not all, look again." I look in the compartment again and pull out a lanyard that has "VIP ALL ACCESS" on it. "That's for the concert tonight. I want you to be there." I smile and lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Of course I'll be there. Thanks Justin."

As Justin drives I get a good look at him. He's wearing a white t-shirt, a yellow hoodie over it and a blue beanie on his head. He's got on grey skinny jeans and white TOMS along with the matching bracelet and necklace we got together. "I feel like I'm overdressed." I say, looking down at my multi-colored blue dress and blue sandals. "Nah, you look perfect." I blush, "Thanks. So, where are we going?" I ask, looking out the window. "I thought we could get some ice cream and just walk around before heading to the Nokia Theatre." He tells me as we pull into the ice cream place.

***time skip***

"Remember when we pranked Scooter and told him that his sister was in labor?" Justin asks me. We finished our ice cream and now we're just walking around town. We're holding pinkies like we used to do when we wanted to hold hands in public but we didn't want paparazzi to assume that we were dating. "Yeah! It took twenty minutes of him freaking out before he remembered he didn't have a sister." I remember, laughing as I think of Scooter's face. "Or the time we had that massive water fight after one of the concerts and Sean fell in front of everyone?" Justin laughs, nodding his head, "Oh gosh I remember that!" Justin's phone rings and he pulls it out and sighs. "We gotta go. It's almost time for the show."

** justinbieber: great hanging out with an old friend today, but now it's #showtime #goodguysalwayswin #LEGGO #Promotour**

jordyn_TAYLOR13: alright #LEGGO #Promotour

"So, this next song was written about one of my close friends who I love very much. She's been supporting me since day one and I really appreciate it. Please welcome Jordan Rocque!" My eyes widen as he walks over to where I'm standing and pulls me onstage. Everyone starts cheering and I blush. The music starts and Justin starts dancing around me.

_If you know, you know I like an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Get your hands up if you an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Hey baby girl, I like your accent-cent-cent-cent, uh huh_

_I think I like you more because your different-ferent-ferent-ferent_

_Oh, I ain't gotta ask, I can tell you ain't from here, here, here, here_

_Oh, what I gotta do just to show you that I want you near, near, near, near, near_

As Justin sings, he takes my hand and we dance around onstage. The fans are going crazy, yelling and screaming their heads off. Justin positions our hands and we start waltzing. Well, we're trying anyways. He stumbles, causing me to also. I throw my head back and laugh, causing Justin to laugh into the mic. I hear some awes but ignore them. Someone in the front row yells "Look at the way he looks at her!" and that makes me laugh more. Justin spins me around before launching into the chorus.

_All you gotta do is read the signs_

_The exit is to the right_

_I don't know your name, but I love your smile_

_I love the way you put it down, down, down, down_

_If you know, you know I like an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Get your hands up if you an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I gotta hold it down for my out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You can tell, you can tell, she's an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you feeling me, let me know, we gon' ride the flow-ow-ow-ow_

_I can be your passport, tell me where you wanna go-o-o-o_

_Girl don't be shy, you won't know if you never try-try-try_

_When you walk by you're the only one that catches my eye-eye-eye_

_All you gotta do is read the signs_

_The exit is to the right_

_I don't know your name, but I love your smile_

_I love the way you put it down, down, down, down_

_If you know, you know I like an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Get your hands up if you an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I gotta hold it down for my out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You can tell, you can tell, she's an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_All you gotta do is swag_

_All you gotta do is swag_

_All you gotta do is swag, swag, swag, yeah_

_All you gotta do is swag_

_All you gotta do is swag_

_All you gotta do is swag, swag, swag, swag, swag_

_If you know, you know I like an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Get your hands up if you an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I gotta hold it down for my out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, you can tell, she's an out-of-town girl, girl, girl, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh no, no, no_

_She's my out-of-town girl, no, no_

_She's my out-of-town girl, no, no_

_She's my out-of-town girl, yeah_

By the end of the song, Justin and I are breathing hard and he's all sweaty. I laugh and hug him. Justin kisses my cheek and I pull off his hand and put it on my head before throwing a peace sign to the audience and going backstage.

* * *

Jordan's POV

"I'm so nervous." I say as I pace back and forth outside of the radio station. It's been about a month since Justin surprised me and brought me onstage and today is my first radio interview. To say that I'm freaking out would probably be an understatement. "You'll do fine." Kelly assures me. Kelly drove me here while my dad is back at Rocque records with the boys. Kelly glances at her watch and looks up at me, "You should probably head in there. The limo will be here to take you to the Palmwoods after the interview. Good luck." She hugs me before I walk into the lobby. I follow the secretary's instructions and walk in the door marked "KIIS FM"

"Alright, in the studio right now we have up and coming pop star Jordan Rocque!" JoJo says into the microphone as I sit down. I put on the headphones and smile, leaning in towards the mic. "Hey guys what's up? Jordan here and you're listening to JoJo on the radio here on 102.7 KIIS FM. Stick around 'cause the party's just about to start!" JoJo presses a button and a song I don't recognize starts playing. "Alright, so basically I'm going to ask you questions about your upcoming album and what you've been up to before we cut to a song break. We'll play one or two songs before we come back for a quick fire round. All that is, is a bunch of questions like your favorite color, favorite song, guilty pleasure, celebrity crush stuff like that. Then we'll do another song break before coming back and doing a rumor bust. Then we'll cut to one more commercial before talking about upcoming projects. Then we'll sign off and that's it." He explains. I nod my head, "Alright, I can do that."

After a couple songs play, the red "on air" sign lights up and I prepare myself for the interview. "So, with us today is Jordan Rocque, now, if you don't know who she is, you've obviously been living under a rock for the past year or so. Jordan is everywhere! From tweeting about her love of One Direction to posting videos of her and her friends on Youtube, she is definitely someone you should keep your eye out for. Now, Jordan, how old are you exactly?" JoJo asks me. "I'm seventeen." I answer. "Seventeen! She's seventeen and she's already as famous as Justin Bieber. Now, speaking of Bieber, you seem to be pretty close to him. What's the story with that?" I adjust the mic so it's front of my mouth and answer. "Well, I've been friends with Justin since before he got discovered. I actually grew up with him back in Stratford and we were really close. Then right around the time he and his mom were talking to Scooter, there was talk about someone wanting to adopt me. I had to move out to South Carolina and he had to move out to Atlanta for something or other and it was hard to make time to see each other. We did manage to see each other but it was hard. Then I got adopted by Gustavo and moved to LA. And that's basically the story of me and Justin." JoJo nods. "So, you're in the process of recording your first ever album right? How's that going?" I grin, "Oh my gosh it's so much fun! I love being able to record songs that I wrote, knowing that people will be able to buy them." I say. "So you write your own songs?" he wonders. I nod my head, "Yes I do. I like to write about my life and what I go through as a seventeen year old girl. I want people to hear one of my songs and go 'wow that song describes how I feel.' Or 'wow, that sounds like what happened to me last week.' When I write, I like to pour my heart into my songs and give it my all and I think that's what makes me so different from other artists." I explain. "So what can you tell us about your new album besides the fact that you wrote all the songs on there?"

"Um, well I don't want to give away too much, but I can tell you that I don't hold back. There are some songs that mention past boyfriends and past crushes by their names, so that's something to look for. The album is basically like my diary of sorts. Um, I think people will have a lot of fun listening to the album. The songs are fun and dancy and is that even a word?" JoJo laughs, "Well it is now!"

**(JoJo **Jordan)

"**Favorite song?" **"Oh gosh. Um, What Makes You Beautiful"  
"**Favorite vacation spot?**" "Tennessee or Malibu."  
**"Spanish or Italian?"** "Well that depends. Are you talking guys or food? Spanish guys and Italian food!"  
**"Favorite color?"** "Pink!"  
**"Favorite animal?"** "Horse! No, dolphin! No, wolves!"  
**"Summer or winter?"** "SUMMER!"  
**"IPhone or Blackberry?"** "IPhone!"  
**"Mc Donalds or Subway?"** "Mc Donalds."  
**"Facebook or Twitter?"** "Facebook!"  
**"Favorite superhero?"** "Spiderman!"

"I can see you're all decked out in Spiderman gear. Have you seen the movie?" JoJo asks me. My eyes widen and I nod my head, "Yes! Oh my gosh it was amazing! I'm quickly becoming obsessed with it. Spiderman is my hero. Andrew Garfield really was the best choice to play spidey." JoJo laughs at me and I blush. "All I'm saying is that if Andrew was really Spiderman I'd be throwing myself into dangerous, deathly situations all the time, so he could come save me. He is a truly attractive man." I explain. "What about the other superheroes like batman and the hulk?" JoJo wonders. "They should not be classified as superheroes. Spiderman is the man! He's hot, he's strong, he's fast, he's hot AND he protects all of New York City! I mean, come on! He can shoot webs out of his hands! And he can swing around and he doesn't even have to touch the ground! How cool is that? You either wanted to get bitten by a spider and get super powers or you're a liar." JoJo just laughs at me. "What? It's true!" I exclaim. "Alright, so celebrity crush?" I grin, "One Direction." I answer. "Which guy?" He wonders. "All of them!" I respond, causing JoJo to laugh. "No I'm kidding. They all are just very attractive, but one of them catches my eye just a bit more than the others." JoJo raises an eyebrow, "Which one is that?" He asks. "Niall. He, in my opinion, is the most attractive one of the group. And the fact that he's Irish makes it even better!"

Another song break passes and JoJo continues with the interview. "So, your Youtube page has a lot of videos on it." He comments. I nod my head, "Yeah. I got a this little camcorder video camera HD thing for my birthday a couple years ago and was told to record anything that seems funny or interesting. So of course I turn into 'Annoying paparazzi girl' as soon as anyone gives me a camera and anytime someone remotely famous walks into Rocque Records I'm like 'Jessica Simpson how does it feel to uh, to put out a country album?' so I'm really annoying as soon as anyone gives me a camera. But I kinda love it! It's kinda awesome to record something totally stupid or funny and put it online and have it reach like, a hundred thousand views or something. Once the tour starts, I'll start putting up videos of what happens backstage and just little videos for the fans to see." I push a piece of hair behind my ear as JoJo nods his head. "So, you're saying that there's a tour coming up?" I laugh a little, "No. Well, yes and no. Yes there's a tour coming up but no it's not mine. There's talk of a Big Time Rush tour coming up and of course Gustavo is going so that means I'm going to go too. But don't hold that against me! I don't know if it's 100 percent going to happen or not. All I can say is keep checking out the BTR fan page and their twitters for upcoming projects and stuff."

"Well there's time for one more question. Is there going to be a Jordan Rocque tour anytime soon?" JoJo asks, grinning at me. "Uh, maybe? Who knows, there could be. I think it would be fun to do a tour sometime in the future, but there's still a lot to do before there's talk of a tour." I say before shrugging my shoulders, "But who knows? I'm definitely up for it." JoJo nods his head, "Alright that's all the time we have but check back tomorrow where Nicki Minaj will be calling in to talk the latest fashion trend."

I take off my headphones and set them down before hugging JoJo and thanking him. As I walk outside, I do a little dance celebrating the fact that I just did my first radio interview and I didn't mess up. I get into the limo and it takes me to the Palmwoods. I head up to 2J and change into my pink strapless bathing suit and grab one of the boys' tank tops and slip that on before heading down to the pool.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I have writers block :( I don't own anything you might recognize in this chapter. The part with the 'little camcorder video camera HD thing' is part of a Taylor Swift interview. She's so funny. The whole paragraph from 'I got a this little camcorder video camera HD thing for my birthday a couple years ago' to 'But I kinda love it!' is her whole quote from the interview. Read and review. Outfits are up on polyvore!

Oh, does anyone know how to get the little at sign to show up on here? I can't seem to get it to show up. Thanks!


End file.
